unravel
by Azura Eve
Summary: (LOOKISM) Hyung Seok paham, Jae Yeol hanya ingin menjadi diri sendiri, dan dia senang dia bisa melihat pribadi laki-laki itu apa adanya tanpa suatu rekayasa. "Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada Jae Yeol. Dia hanya pendiam, bukannya?" – Hyung Seok. (JAESEOK/JAY x SEOK/Ficlet/Modified-Canon) written for #CPC2016


disclaimer: lookism © park taejun  
pairing: jaeyeol/hyungseok (jay/seok)  
length/rating: ficlet/pg-12  
genre(s): friendship, implied romance  
tag(s): AU; modified-canon; such a spoiler

* * *

 **unravel  
** _((ditulis untuk meramaikan event Crack Pairing Celebration 2016 oleh Hime Hoshina))_

* * *

Memahami Hong Jae Yeol mungkin menjadi pekerjaan berat bagi orang-orang yang belum pernah dekat dengan laki-laki itu. Bagaimana tidak, Jae Yeol berkomunikasi hanya dengan tatapan dan matanya yang memaksa lawan bicaranya mengerti apa sesuatu yang dia maksudkan. Jae Yeol tidak pernah bicara lebih banyak bahkan untuk sekedar berkata, "Ya" atau "Tidak".

Diam itu emas; beberapa orang memegang teguh konsep ini tapi diam Jae Yeol sudah kepalang akut hingga tidak bisa disangkal jika dia dianggap eksentrik.

Beberapa hari belakangan, pembicaraan tentang Jae Yeol jadi topik hangat di sekolah hingga Park Hyung Seok tidak bisa tinggal diam untuk tidak berkomentar. Di saat semua siswa berkata bahwa Jae Yeol adalah alien aneh misterius, Hyung Seok (dalam tubuh tampannya), hanya menelengkan kepala dan berkata: "Aku tidak melihat ada yang aneh pada Jae Yeol. Dia hanya pendiam, bukannya?"

Lee Jin Sung, yang akhir-akhir ini kerap pergi ke kantin bersama Hyung Seok, menyangkal pernyataan itu dengan kesah panjang. "Aku sependapat dengan orang-orang. Jae Yeol itu aneh. Kupikir Jae Yeol cuma terbuka padamu makanya kau bisa paham dia."

"Kurasa tidak juga. Kalian bisa mulai bercakap. Dia perhatian pada sekitarnya, dan pendengar yang baik sebagai teman." balas Hyung Seok.

"Bagaimana caramu berkomunikasi dengan anak itu?" Jin Sung bertanya lagi.

"Tidak ada yang khusus. Kami hanya mengobrol." Hyung Seok berpikir sebentar. "Ah, tapi kebanyakan aku yang sering mengangkat topik. Jae Yeol akan mendengarkan dan berkomentar dengan menggeleng atau mengangguk. Tapi itu tidak buruk, kau hanya harus melakukannya dan dia akan mendengarkan ceritamu."

Jin Sung memasang tampang horor. "Yang benar saja."

"Anaknya menarik. Coba saja kauajak dia bicara," Hyung Seok mengulum senyum.

Menyudahi percakapan, Jin Sung melarikan tatapan dan menunjuk sebuah meja. Mereka duduk di meja paling luar dan memesan makanan. Hyung Seok tak pernah memilih menu yang lebih mahal daripada jatah uang sakunya – karena dia punya dua tubuh yang itu berarti dia harus pandai-pandai berhemat.

Pesanan mereka tiba beberapa menit kemudian dan Jin Sung bingung harus pilih perutnya yang lapar atau pemandangan Mi Jin yang menyantap makanannya (yang di matanya tampak amat elegan, padahal gadis itu cuma makan mi instan). Ha Neul mengirim kerlingan dari meja depan, berharap disadari kehadirannya oleh Hyung Seok. Hyung Seok hanya mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk melambai singkat sebelum beralih pada makanannya sendiri.

Di tengah jalan, suasana kantin mendadak hening karena geng Burn Knuckle masuk berbondong-bondong.

Pemimpin mereka alias Vasco, tanpa suara menghampiri meja Hyung Seok dengan sebuah minuman kemasan di tangannya. Susu kotak rasa cokelat. Hal-hal yang melekat pada Vasco setelah hobinya menangis karena dia mudah tersentuh. "Park Hyung Seok."

Yang punya nama menengadah, merasa terpanggil.

Kemudian, Vasco meletakkan susu kotak itu dengan lumayan kasar karena otot padatnya adalah sesuatu yang harus dikontrol.

Jin Sung tersedak dan makanannya tersangkut sampai dia megap-megap. Hyung Seok sigap mengambil air minum, menepuk punggung Jin Sung pelan. "Sialan kau. Aku hampir mati konyol karena kau barusan!" makinya.

Vasco tidak tampak terganggu sama sekali dan malah bicara pada Hyung Seok, "Aku menemukannya tergeletak di tanah tadi, lalu aku memungutnya."

Hyung Seok memberinya pandangan bertanya.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk meminumnya jadi kuberikan padamu." lanjut Vasco lalu mengambil langkah lebar, bergabung dengan Bum Jae dan kawannya yang lain di sisi selatan.

Tangan Hyung Seok merayap untuk meremas susu kotak itu. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih. Aku pastikan akan meminumnya sampai habis!" ucapnya dengan suara lantang.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Jae Yeol yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menaruh dua buah susu kotak cokelat, lantas ancang-ancang berbalik menarik diri. Hyung Seok sudah menyelesaikan makannya sementara Jin Sung kehilangan selera dan hanya bertopang pada tangannya (beruntung gipsnya sudah dilepas jadi dia tidak perlu terlalu diawasi).

Sebelum Jae Yeol terlalu jauh, Hyung Seok segera bangun dari bangkunya dan menyusul. Dia menarik lengan Jae Yeol untuk mencegahnya pergi cepat. Menjadi ramah seperti biasanya, dia menyengir lebar seolah-olah lega. Jae Yeol menatapnya.

"Kau memberikannya padaku?" tanyanya. Susu kotak yang ditinggalkan di atas meja, ditunjukkan.

Jae Yeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa?" Hyung Seok bertanya lagi, kemudian mengamati wajah Jae Yeol baik-baik. "Kauingin aku meminumnya?"

Anggukan kedua.

"Karena aku kelihatan perlu asupan tambahan selain makan siang?"

Anggukan ketiga.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau memerhatikanku, tapi aku senang. Kau sendiri apa sudah makan?"

Sudut bibir Jae Yeol membentuk kurva. Hyung Seok menangkap maksudnya.

"Syukurlah." katanya. "Tapi sejujurnya aku ingin bertanya, kenapa kau selalu memberiku sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah kuminta. Bukannya aku tidak berterimakasih, aku hanya mau tahu alasannya, kalau boleh."

Ekspresi wajah Jae Yeol sedikit berubah tapi Hyung Seok selalu menyadari itu.

"Karena Vasco membelikanku susu jadi kau juga ingin membelikanku susu?"

Jae Yeol membuang mukanya ke samping.

"Oke, oke. Aku mengerti. Aku janji aku pasti akan menghabiskannya. Terima kasih banyak, ya, Jae Yeol."

Ada senyum yang begitu lembut, berada di wajah Jae Yeol. Tak lama setelahnya, mimik wajahnya berubah. Alis Hyung Seok bertaut dan pundak Jae Yeol diremasnya.

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi? Baiklah, nanti ketemu di kelas lagi, Jae Yeol."

Jae Yeol berjalan ke sayap kiri sekolah sementara Hyung Seok tetap di tempatnya sambil melambaikan tangan dengan hiper.

"Aku prihatin hidupmu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang aneh seperti mereka." Jin Sung muncul di belakangnya tiba-tiba. Tangan bersilang santai di belakang kepala.

"Jin. Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku?" tanya Hyung Seok.

"... Mungkin setelah kau menyelesaikan acara mengobrolmu yang sok serius itu dengan makhluk paling aneh seisi sekolah. Aku jadi penasaran apa yang kalian bicarakan," cibir Jin Sung, terdengar sinis tapi dia tak peduli.

"Bukan apa-apa." Hyung Seok tertawa kecil. Tiga buah susu kotak ada padanya, di tangan kiri dari Vasco, dan di tangan kanan dari Jae Yeol. Dia meremasnya seperti mereka adalah hidupnya.

"Dia memberimu susu kotak yang sama seperti Vasco berikan?"

Hyung Seok mengangguk. "Dua buah."

"Apa kau tidak pernah kesulitan bicara dengannya?"

Hyung Seok tersenyum lebar. Bulan sabit tenggelam di matanya dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuat Jin Sung bungkam untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Jae Yeol tidak sependiam itu. Mungkin yang lain tidak tahu; tapi tidak apa-apa jika mereka tidak mengerti. Hyung Seok paham, Jae Yeol hanya ingin menjadi diri sendiri, dan dia senang dia bisa melihat pribadi laki-laki itu apa adanya tanpa suatu rekayasa.

* * *

kkeut.

* * *

jay/seok itu semacem temen tapi bukan temen, dan lebih ke sesuatu yg rahasia ((like, lu ngga perlu nunjukkin kalo kita pacaran; cukup tau satu sama lain aja, gitu)) dan pas pertama liat scene mereka barengan aku langsung gigit bantal ((inner: gaaay. their positively gay uwuwu)). setelah itu aku surfing untuk nyari ff mereka tapi sayang masih dikit banget. ;_;

ps: ada yg bilang kalo pair ofisial hs itu seojung. cewek yg punya dua tubuh sama kayak seok.  
ps2: itu membuatku meriang tapi aku masih tetap pada kapal ini apapun yg terjadi. #tearyeyes  
ps3: btw ini entri keduaku buat event #cpc2016. ulululu. aku senang sekali.  
ps4: aku gatau apakah ini sekaligus entri buat fandom **lookism** ina yg pertama soalnya terakhir kali kuperiksa, belum ada yg nulis disini uhuhu. mudahmudahan dugaanku keliru(?).


End file.
